herofandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham
Randall "Randy" Cunningham is the main protagonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is a freshman and the current Norrisville Ninja at Norrisville High. He is voiced by Ben Schwartz, who also voices Skidmark from Turbo and Dewey in the 2017 reboot of DuckTales. Appearance Everyday Randy is very slim-built and tall in comparison to his best friend Howard. He has natural tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. Comparing his appearances without a SHIRT in "Got Stank" and "Ninja Camp", he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties and training. His arms and thigh are slightly smaller than his hand and legs respectively. Randy is always (except as ninja) seen wearing a McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same SYMBOL which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a dark slate gray McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears blackMcSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his OUTFIT. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. Ninja Suit Randy wears the typical ninja SUIT in which is used generation after generation. The suit seemed to have adjusted to his physical thin-like shape, because when Mac Antfee used it, it was bigger since Antfee was fatter. The suit also has a scarf which Randy admits to really liking and is insulted whenever anyone makes fun of it. Randy is probably wearing his civilian attire, or whatever he was wearing previously, under the Ninja suit, like a second layer. The only thing that can be seen of Randy is his eyes. Personality Randy Cunningham is an average high-schooler who tries to FIT in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into trouble, like busting into Bash's party , spitting in a volcano , and using the ninja powers to fix a science project . Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He always struggles to do what's right over his own desires, but he more often then not goes with the former. His sense of responsibility and sacrifice has increased throughout the series. Though he is not very book-smart, Randy is very quick-witted and has some intelligence in DEALINGwith ninja situations, creating techniques, and facing normal life situations. Randy is also very good at riddles and puzzles . Randy is also very skilled at games, much better than HOWARD . He is much less emotional than Howard, and rarely holds a grudge against anyone because he usually doesn't take things personally. He can be impatient, insensitive, and a bit bossy, like his attitude with the Nomicon, but he is a student with pure heart and courage, the perfect ideals of a ninja. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving with Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or uncaringly at times, like saying Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his job as the ninja. Despite his negative qualities, Randy proves to be very valiant and upholds high morals when he refused to fight the other STUDENTS and ran back to help a student get out of one of Mac Antfee's courses. After getting mind-wiped, Randy is shown to dislike Howard's bullying towards a robot while being a temporary ninja"" . When Randy gained the mask and became the ninja, he THOUGHT it was butt-kicking and hitting, but discovers it is very hard fighting against robots and monsters, and soon gets used to it. He becomes quite serious with the job, which strains and sometimes nearly breaks his friendship with Howard who just wants him to hang out with him all the time and doing thing his way. Ever since he became the ninja, he becomes more mature bit by bit in each episode with the proverbs he LEARNS and understands from the Nomicon. It can take him awhile to figure out how to de-stank a monster or defeat a monster, but he claims and shows that he is doing his best to protect his school. At some point, Randy loses confidence and has doubts about being the right guy to be the ninja, but after encountering Antfee, he realizes that the Nomicon chose him because of his nobility and well-meaning heart. Randy is seen to taunt his enemies and make sarcastic comments toward them. It is unknown what Randy's intentions are, but on several occasions he is seen angering the enemy in some way or maybe to make them more aggressive, therefore making more MISTAKES because robots make by Viceroy have emotions. He prefers to be fair even toward his enemies, unlike Howard, who bullies them while being the temporary ninja. Randy will save others whenever they're in danger, and even pay the cost of being the Ninja over something like popularity, sometimes much to Howard's chagrin. He willingly hits himself to hurt the Tenguthat possessed Howard so that he won't be physically harming Howard's body. His bravery is also apparent when he bravely managed to fight off the McFizzle-induced-Zombies, as well as revert them back to normal. Notable Possessions Ninja Mask The Ninja Mask is what Randy puts on to unleash the Ninja Suit, which possess all the power that Randy uses to defeat robots and stanked students, and the arsenal and gear he takes out of it. He usually puts the mask in his backpack, or the pockets on his jacket or jeans, or on one OCCASION, a speedo so that use he could use it when it is needed or there's an emergency. NinjaNomicon The NinjaNomicon is Randy's guide to everything about being the ninja. When he first received it, he wasn't sure if it was important and necessary, but he quickly learned always to trust and respect it. The only disagreement Randy has with it is regarding HOWARD, because the Nomicon suggests that the ninja should not have a friend. When it glows or when Randy is in a situation, The Nomicon offers advice or proverbs which Randy does not understand and later see what it means. He usually carries it in his backpack or in his jacket, and while in the Ninja Suit, he carries it inside the suit. The Nomicon can teach Randy lessons and sometimes the knowledge has potential to SAVE his life. He sometimes hides it inside his math book to prevent unwanted attention toward it. McFist Industries Products As Randy states, "We are McFist men from head to toe." Randy might be such a big FAN of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. He states that as the ninja he is boycotting the merchandise but as Randy, he'll still be first in line to buy it11. It doesn't mean he finds McFist any less bothersome, though. Grave Puncher Series Randy is a big fan of Grave Puncher. He has posters of it covering some of the walls in his room. He and Howard completed the first three games together and were working on the fourth. They are even willing to break the rules for Grave Puncher, as shown when they try to get out of school to get the fifth, and sneak out of Howard's house to go WATCH "Grave Puncher: The Movie!" after making some dummies to fool Heidi. Schooling English Language Arts Not much is known about his relationship to writing. The only TIME he is seen in ELA is in "Last Stall on the Left", where he gets a B for his teared up piece of paper because Mr. Bannister (the English teacher) believed Randy was using it as a metaphor. Science Randy is said to be FAILING science in the episode "Attack of the Killer Potatoes". He seems to be getting bad GRADES in science for all the different projects they do.Mrs. Driscoll, his science teacher, also sees him as a naughty student which may lower his effort GRADE. He does not actually seem to have a hard time with science, but he's probably just too lazy to work hard for a good grade. Physical Education Randy does not like gym, considering Coach Green sets up unusual and dangerous ACTIVITIES for the students to partake in. Spanish Randy does not do very well in Spanish, considering the only words he knows are FOODS such as: nacho, taco, quesidilla, salsa, holais, jabenero, burrito, and tortilla. He DOES know a few common Spanish words such as supremo (supreme), agua (water), roja (red), and grande (grand). He learns his spanish from Miguel, a taco cart manager. Home Economics Nothing is known about Randy's grades IN HOME Ec, but he and Howard seem to enjoy the class, getting excited that this class earned them the achievement of Freshmen Class Vecta in "Nukid on the Block". Math Randy hasn't been seen in math class as of yet, but his math BOOK is usually used to cover up the NinjaNomicon. However, although it is known Randy usually gets low grades in most—if not all--'' of his CLASSES, he shows a lot of skill in math, using complex formulas and equations to defend Howard, albeit backfiring, in "Escape from Detention Island". He also mentions freshening up his mathematics skills before school starts in his ESSAY in "Last Stall on the Left". It can be assumed he is pretty knowledgeable in Mathematics despite not putting effort in any of his classes. History Randy hasn't been seen in this class, but mentions in "McFists of Fury" that he's getting a D in it. In "The Ninja Identity" and "The Ninja Supremacy", Randy and Howard are getting ready to present their history report about the Norrisville Van Dam. Randy is actually very prepared for the report, unlike Howard. Opinions Towards School Randy finds himself bored in class and is usually happy to see a rampaging attack by a stanked student or a robot attack by Viceroy to interrupt the class. He is seen to enjoy the social parts and field trips the most. Toward Being the Ninja Randy thought of it as awesome in the beginning, but quickly learns that it isn't an easy task. For Randy it is hard for him to still be friends with HOWARD because of his task. He still enjoys being the Ninja, although occasionally having doubts that he's doing a good job. Over time, he has become more responsible with his duties, and although he sometimes gets too prideful, he does deeply care about the safety of Norrisville. Towards Bullying Randy generally dislikes bullying. He would never partake in it himself, feeling awful about having to fight Bucky in "Got Stank". After realizing that bummed feelings CAUSE students to be stanked in "So U Think U Can Stank", he probably makes sure not to treat students badly. He called Bash a jerk for kicking him and Howard off of Shangri Lunch in "Der Monster Klub", and later told the stanked Klub that getting REVENGE on people who mistreated them just makes them bullies themselves. He also detests the wayBash Johnson was treating the Robo-Apes in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon", so as revenge for Bash knocking papers out of one of the Robo-Ape's hand, Randy as the Ninja knocks a plate of cookies out of Bash's hands when he was making his escape from The Sorcerer's Red Stank. Toward Romance Randy doesn't seem to think much about romance, probably in part due to being busy as a best friend, a STUDENT, and the Ninja. In "Sorcerer in Love", he pretends to be concerned that he and Howard didn't have dates, which ends with them laughing about it. Sometimes, he even finds it horrific. For example, in "Stank'd to the Future", when Dickie and Miss Zingwald kissed, Randy shows disgust and leaves. Mrs. Driscoll's love towards the bones of Mr. Driscoll also creeps him out along with the rest of her students. On occasions, he has flirted with other girls, like Theresa and Debbie in "Night of the Living McFizzles" and girls he passes by in "Viva El Nomicon". However, Randy has only shown notable interest in a few girls so far. During "Sorcerer in Love", he is attracted to Amanda because of her beauty. Later, though, he discovers she's the Sorceress and that she was using magic to control the boys of the school. While frustrated with Heidi messing up, Randy admits to Howard in "Welcome Back Catfish" that in the right light, he think she's ATTRACTIVE. Sometimes, whenever Theresa is around, Randy shows signs of having feelings for her, like in "Night of the Living McFizzles", "Der Monster Klub" and "The Ninja Identity". When Theresa hugs him while he's the Ninja, he WHISPERS that she smells like rainbows, as seen in "The Ninja Identity". In "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" he blushes when she grabbed his hand and allows her to hold his hand for a certain amount of time and smiled at each other romantically. In "Shloomp! There It Is!", Randy is shown to be well aware of the fact that Theresa likes him, evidenced by the fact that he immediately knows how to destank her by apologizing and giving her a bouquet of roses (indirectly as the Ninja). Besides that moment, he hasn't done anything else with his crush on her yet. Habits Slang When talking, Randy uses a lot of supposed slang (made up for the show), some of which include wonk, what the juice, bruce, the cheese, shnasty, etc. Randy often uses the phrase "What the Juice" in confusion or shock of something. Randy identifies cheese and bruce with positive things and categorizes wonk and shnasty with negative things. Randy claims for Bash to be a schoob. Also as a Ninja, Randy has a habit of saying Ninja in front of every action he does, like "Ninja Sprint!", "Ninja STOP!", "Ninja Tengu Fireball", and "Ninja Sliding Table Kick!" It is unknown if Randy has to say this to do these actions or it is just a habit he developed in the first few episodes. Diet For breakfast he EATS McFistios and for lunch he eats the cafeteria food at Norrisville High. He is seen to be less passionate about food than Howard, which probably explains why he is slimmer. In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", he is excited to eat gravy fries, but is EXTREMELY disappointed that Howard ate his basket throughout the whole episode. He is also angry when Howard ate his lunch at the beginning of "Enter the Nomicon". McFist Industries Merchandise He often uses McFist's products from McFist Industries like McKicks, McTighties, McTops, McSkinnies,McHoodies and even McFistios. He enjoys his merchandise, but feels awkward when it comes to meeting McFist, his enemy as the Ninja, in PERSON as shown in "House of 1,000 Boogers". Capabilities Fighting Abilities as the Ninja Not much about Randy's fighting style is known, he is certainly not traditionally-trained in ninjitsu or any other fighting discipline. Instead, Randy is assumed to be an unorthodox fighter, using almost everything around for his own advantage in battle. He COMBINES his fighting spirit, logic, and creativity well in whatever he's doing. For example, like using a shovel to hit the robot and using the force of a new robot to counter the killer potatoes in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes". He also use bells to fight Bucky Hensletter in "Got Stank". He heats a Robo-Ape using a convenient microwave option for Robo-Apes in "Gossip Boy". It might be considered that Randy might of 'inherited' his fighting style when he wore the Ninja Suit for the first time since he had exclaimed that the Ninja Suit helped him do things he wasn't able to do before. Randy can learn any move if he puts his mind to it and balances his use of offense, defense, and counter-attack skills. He can also use the enemy's force against themselves, like forcing a Chainsaw-Werewolf to exhaustion by blocking the attack long enough. He even cleverly tricked a robot to fight head-on by holding his SWORD, but switching to cold balls instead to trip him in "The Ninja Identity". Randy also has many Ninja weapons in his arsenal, including the Ninja Sword, smoke-bombs, chain sickles, and others. He mainly uses his sword, which got replaced by S. Ward Smith in "Sword Quest", while having different styled swords when he fights with two. His scarf has proven to be a helpful object as well, good for grabbing OBJECTS or using to SAVE himself from falling from a great height. Although ninjas are known to use stealth for their advantage, Randy doesn't seem to use this skill much, but has proven to be able to do it. He also has many different types of Ninja balls, including tripping balls, hot balls, and cold balls. The Nomicon holds a section of "Forbidden Knowledge of the Shadow Warrior," which holds the ability of the ART of healing, which Randy learned in "Dawn of the Driscoll", and possible future skills like the art of flying, the art of telepathy, and the art of invisibility. After Randy threw the Ninja Mask in a fire to save Howard from the Tengu, he gained Ninja Rage, which he can now use fire-based powers like the Tengu Fireball. The online game Punchocalypse also has a Ninja Cold Rage and Fire Rage, so it can be assumed that Randy might earn this skill eventually. He learned the Art of Disguise to change his appearance by manipulating his facial growth, and is able to use it to fight too when his body is stuck in a net during "Secret Stache". It also prevents him from revealing his identity when the mask is attempted to be taken off by McFist. In "Hip Hopocalypse Now", he learned how to use the Earth Attack by reciting a spell, creating a SAND worm and sand ninjas (which he calls sandjas). The sandjas helped him to execute the cyclone attack, destroying the sand worm into pieces. As revealed in "Ninja Camp", Randy's fighting skills are more honorable than Mac Antfee's dishonorable cheating. Also, he really doesn't want to hurt anyone who's smaller or younger than him as it wouldn't be a fair fight. Intelligence Randy has shown that he can think on his feet proficiently and has displayed a well-developed common sense. Randy is intelligent and clever enough to FIGURE out what meaning lies behind the advice of the Nomicon, in part to his ability to figure out riddles, although sometimes the situation can help reveal it. Many times, though, he has proven to think of plans and actions on his own, whether he's fighting or trying to achieve something, like defeating the blob monster with lava from a volcano, stopping zombies by starting a vomit chain reaction, and even shooting a clock with a pencil eraser to change the time. Whenever he does something wrong, he usually recognizes that it was his fault and thinks of a way to fix it. He is shown on several occasions to be significantly smarter than Howard, often leading Randy to think up all the ideas, plans, and solutions to their problems, involving their grades and what their next move should be. However, Randy can either not think his plan through enough, or overcomplicate it to ridiculous heights. Not always are his choices the wisest, however, and sometimes he can cause greater problems, varying from on ACCIDENT to on purpose. His grades in school are not very high, but it most likely is because he is lazy, as WELL as missing classes because he is shloomped in the NinjaNomicon or dealing with monsters and robots. He often displays a lack of thought in his actions, like when he writes that he's the Ninja all over his English ESSAY in "Last Stall on the Left". He even used mathematical equations to explain a situation in "Escape from Detention Island", likely meaning he does well at math, which brings more into question if he's smarter than everyone thinks, but just too unmotivated. Physical Capabilities Although the Ninja Suit dramatically INCREASES Randy's physical attributes, he often proves he's quite physically capable. In "Night of the Living McFizzles" he proves strong enough to kick a door of its hinges, and lift Howard into the air with one hand. He's also able to carry Howard, and drag him across the floor with one leg in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". In "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" he shows he is very fast and agile, able to avoid the death traps in the old gym. He is also noticably faster than Theresa, able to quickly over take her and pull her along when he started running in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" Likewise he seems to have a very impressive stamina, as he was able to constantly travel to and from his HOUSE without even seeming tired upon arrival, in "Last Stall on the Left". Gaming Skills Randy is highly skilled at playing video games and he spends a sum amount of time at the arcade, along with HOWARD. He currently has the most high SCORES in Greg's Game Hole, only losing one title to Howard, which he purposely allowed to achieve the high score in order to save the town from a giant robot. Despite this skill, it is mentioned several times that Howard had beaten him in Grave Puncher. Weaknesses '''Lack of Thought Before Action' - Randy says whatever comes in his mind. This weakness is what sometime CAUSES more trouble than he is in like when he accidentally told Julian how to turn into a monster by bumness12, or when he accidentally summoned a gigantic earthworm after reciting the Earth ATTACK during a rap battle13. This is especially obvious when he ignored the Ninja's warning about the Ultimate Lesson, and ended up mind-wiping himself14. Usually, those mistakes were done by accident instead of being done on purpose. Overconfidence - Randy usually, but not always, taunts or look down on his enemies which sometimes causes him to lose a battle15 like when he fought against the Mexican Death Bear 16. This condition has improved and been toned down in more recent episodes. Vulnerability Against Distraction - Randy is often, though not always distracted by HOWARD and his wants allowing his enemies escape or attack more. This happened as Howard texted him,17 and where he is RECEIVING a call from Howard18. In some recent episodes, however, Randy is more focused, ignoring the distractions most of the TIME. Alektorophobia - Randy has alektorophobia, which is a fear of CHICKENS and roosters, 19. The presense of chickens and/or roosters causes extreme uneasiness, anxiety, and fear, which paralyzes Randy enough for the opponents to get an upper hand. Even though Randy is scared of the latter, he knows a large amount of disturbing facts about them, which goes to the point that he will cry out of distress and terror. He embraces his fear and temporarily MANAGES to cooperate with a giant rooster, but he still shows sign fear of them. The origins of Randy's alektorophobia is unknown. Equipment Ninja Scarf: The Ninja Scarf is similar to a grappling hook which the Ninja can use to swing from one place to another place, or to grab his opponent. Ninja Sword: A SWORD that the Ninja can use. The sword can also be dual used, using two swords at once. This is Randy's most used and, according to S. Ward Smith, the Ninja's swordsmith, his most powerful weapen if used properly. This is the first WEAPON Randy uses in the Title Sequence. Chain Sickle: '''A long chain with a sickle at the end. Randy often uses this weapon to kill multiple opponents at once or to use it against large enemies to hit them from afar. This is the second weapon Randy uses in the Title Sequence. '''Smoke-Bomb: A useful bomb for the Ninja to reappear and disappear with. Once in a while, the Ninja will have to restock them using the Stunk Pine. Ninja Balls: Small balls the Ninja can use to fight his enemies, like tripping balls and hot balls. Born 15 September Trivia *Originally, Randy was supposed to have red hair as seen on the show's Tumblr . **Instead, his hair color ended up being used on Howard in the final concept as Howard was originally dark-haired. *He and Howard have appeared in every episode. *He can play the keytar as seen in "30 Seconds to Math". *He's a pretty good singer. *He claims to be good in solving riddles and was able to solve the puzzle leading to the doctor's notes in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note". *He lives in a suburban house in Norrisville. *Very little has been revealed about Randy's family, let alone if they'll ever appear, but it's confirmed in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" that Randy has more than one parent, although he's never mentioned his father while mentioning his mom a few times throughout the series. *He has stage fright about rapping in "Hip Hopocalypse Now". *Shown in "McFear Factor", Randy has alektorophobia, the fear of chickens and roosters. **Throughout the series, Randy is only seen crying once, which is when he stresses himself out by scaring himself by stating disturbing facts about chickens and roosters while being surrounded by them. **In contrast, Randy was laughing at freeing the chickens while learning "Ninja Air Fist". *Randy is similar to that of Spider-Man in some ways. They're both teenagers, both unpopular in high school as their secret identities, and they both try to balance their normal lives with their superhero responsibility, along with enjoying making puns and jokes in the middle of their battles. **A lot of the fans think Randy, Danny from Danny Phantom and Jake from American Dragon: Jake Long are alike and have many things in common like dark, spiky hair, only their friends and some family knowing about their alter ego, fighting evil, and usually NOT being the popular kids in school. Because of this, a lot of fans wrote fanfictions and drew fanart that included all three of them and called them the "Secret Trio". *Randy is the similar of Henry Hart from Henry Danger. **Both are Teenagers. **Both their secret identities. **Both of their Discover their Best Friends's secrets, Randy's best friend Howard Weinerman Discover Randy is the Ninja and Henry's best friend Jasper Dunlap Discover Henry is Kid Danger. *Randy and Howard's relationship is similar to Finn and Jake's relationship from Adventure Time. Similar Heroes *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Franchise) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Dilweed (Numb Chucks) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Henry Hart (Henry Danger) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) *Inuyasha (Inuyasha) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Leonardo (TMNT 2012) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Marco Diaz (Star Vs The Force Of Evil) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Penn Zero (Penn Zero Part Time Hero) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Robin (Teen Titans) (Teen Titans) *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) Teen Titans Go!) *Spider-Man (Spider Man) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) *Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) Gallery Randy normal attire.jpg|Randy in Normal Outfit Randy short sleeves.jpg|Randy in without his Mchoodie Randy the Ninja.jpg|Randy in Ninja Suit Randy in a Bathing Suit.jpg|Randy in Swim Trunk Randy in a Winter Jacket.jpg|Randy in Winter Jacket Randy in a Suit.jpg|Randy in Blue Formal Suit Tumblr mavtcn9OJ51qirdogo1 500.jpg|Randy wears a Marching Band Uniform Tumblr ncu8v2vY6q1trstclo1 400.png|Randy wears a Rock Star outfits Tumblr ndt2suA8px1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Randy's Halloween costume is Vampirate Young Randy.png|Randy as 6 Years Old 185px-9thgradeninja.jpg|Randy as the Ninja Tumblr mrbrqu8BvH1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Randy Cunningham Ninja Suit Design Tumblr mxnhj0rW9i1qirdogo1 1280.jpg|Randy as Ninja head design Tumblr inline mj4ljt7u4Q1qz4rgp.png|Randy thinking about his summer break report 185px-120807mag-RandyCunningham1_300x206.jpg|Randy and Howard fist bump each other. RandyCunningham02.png|Randy find Ninja Mask Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco1 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco3 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco5 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco6 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco7 1280.jpg Tumblr mb575fl7tg1ri0hdco8 1280.jpg Maxresdefault 00.jpg Tumblr m8thzsIpSk1rdkfkdo1 1280.png|Randy's summer report LastStallontheLeft - 540.jpg|Randy find the NinjaNomicon Tumblr ns64232xj31unpykeo9 1280.png|Ninja here Randy-Cunningham-9th-Grade-Ninja-2.jpg|Randy (Ninja) first battle with Krackenstein Are you okay ninja.png|You make him pay, ninja. YOU MAKE HIM PAY! Laughing matters.png|Randy and Howard are Laughing Randy in Gossip Boy 1.png|Randy smile at Howard Tumblr maoltnkbLN1rrxrhzo1 1280.png|Randy has a fake Bash Mark in his arm Tumblr mlu8bzOPKD1soz0ygo2 500.png|Randy eats McSquiddles Tumblr nlfi6hcmyZ1r53v56o10 1280.png|Randy (Ninja) must save Flue Girl, Howard and Bucky from the Blob Monster Randy in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.jpg|Randy take off his mask 185px-Silent_punch1.jpg|Randy in the Christmas special. 30Sec2Math - 030.jpg|30 Seconds to Math Randy and Howard in Sword Quest 2.png|Randy fixing his sword SwordQuest - 438.jpg|Randy cover in Cactus spines DerMonsterKlub - 223.jpg|Randy look at Theresa's blushing Tumblr nnqwdaKKxA1uutodoo1 500.png|Julian holding Randy's leg STLS - whatdoyoudo.jpg|Randy with Ninja Balls Chessbot Melted.jpg|Everybody cheer to Ninja (Randy) Riseofthe PlanetoftheRobo-Apes - 812.jpg|Randy and Howard are roller coaster SecretStache - 106.jpg|SMOKEBOMB! Protect howard.png|Randy (Ninja) protect Howard SecretStache - 728.png|Randy lost control of his mustache which covers up his entire face SecretStache - 961.png|Randy pull Howard's fake mustache 30 Seconds to Rap.png|Randy and Rudd Rhymez Chickensnuggle.png|Randy hugging a Chicken Chickmagnet.png|The Chickens like Randy BUTTER MAKER, THERESA, BASH, HEIDI, MORGAN, STEVENS, RANDY, HOWARD 1.png McFreaks - 73.jpg|Randy is upset McFreaks - 370.jpg|Randy with McFreaks 1175274 591935867530259 550352899 n.png|Randy playing his Keytar McFreaks - 397.jpg|Randy, Howard and the McFreaks as a band Tumblr mvn38z7Zio1r00cmno2 500.jpg|Randy kissing Nine-arm Snake SorcererinLove - 046.jpg|Randy and Howard are in love spell Randy in Sorcerer in Love 42.png|Randy in love Randy in Sorcerer in Love 39.png|Amanda kiss Randy SorcererinLove - 426.jpg|Randy carry Howard under a spell by The Sorceress (Amanda) Randy in Sorcerer in Love 10.png|Randy's eyes cover with his scarf Randy in Sorcerer in Love 11.png|Randy quickly uses his scarf to cover his eye and use smell-vision to be prevented being seduced by her The Sorceress 10.png|Randy try to kiss The Sorceress Tumblr mw0qbogoRl1svyzygo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard looking at Theresa Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 1.png|Randy and Howard fighting over at Theresa Tumblr mwio8kueVc1s229jro1 1280.png|Randy been electric shock by Bash Tumblr mx9ih7dp0V1sasdz7o1 500.png|Randy fell down the floor after been electric shock Tumblr mwio8kueVc1s229jro5 1280.png|Randy and Howard are cover with glitter mix with glue. Tumblr_n01opnXYIx1szahuho2_500.jpg|Randy and Theresa holding hands Tumblr nlfi6hcmyZ1r53v56o4 1280.png|Randy sneak to The Sorceress Randy ask himself.jpg|Randy Talking to NomiRandy Capture Randy.jpg|Randy capture by NomiRandy Tied up to a chair.jpg|Randy tied to a chair by NomiRandy Tumblr nraxl9PgfZ1unpykeo2 1280.png|Randy first met First Ninja First ninja09.png|First Ninja talk to Randy (Ninja) First ninja12.png|Randy and First Ninja are talking while walking Tumblr nbklc9J4xv1qff9pvo5 500.png|Randy is holding the Nomicon with First Ninja First ninja16.png|First Ninja and Randy are Shloomp in the Nomicon First ninja17.png|Randy and First Ninja are in the NinjaNomicon Tumblr nraxybddbq1unpykeo5 1280.png|First Ninja thank you to Randy and Howard 10401513 746338398756671 7558799613742942829 n.png Tumblr ncr2w8Mopc1qk1mxlo3 1280.jpg|Randy's shocked face Tumblr ncr2w8Mopc1qk1mxlo4 1280.jpg|Randy is shocking about Howard's disgusted story Tumblr nj52ih8Y781stqpdlo1 1280.png|Randy knows Howard's sister disgusted story Who's is the ninja-.jpeg Tumblr ncu8v2vY6q1trstclo2 1280.png|Randy and Howard are Rock Stars Tumblr nj517q0A1q1stqpdlo3 500.png|Randy hugging Howard Tumblr nrgxg618Gg1uugjfxo1 1280.jpg|Randy and Howard are surprised to see Whoopee Tumblr inline ncx6vfSL841sb7dm8.png|Randy with a blindfold Screen shot 2014-10-11 at 9.12.43 AM.png|Randy play with Otto Ice Cream Scoop 3.png|Ninja (Randy) give the boy a ice cream Screen shot 2014-10-11 at 6.55.59 PM.png|Ninja (Randy) returning Otto to Viceroy Tumblr ndlqqxu8bC1tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard are wearing cute bear costumes Tumblr nlfi6hcmyZ1r53v56o7 1280.png|Randy fell into the ice water Tumblr nlgat7lxcC1tuk7kfo3 1280.png|Randy watching Howard throwing the boomerang Tumblr nlgat7lxcC1tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard are waiting boomerang Tumblr nm3aoiYPqJ1tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Randy and Howard are laughing Tumblr nmfhugwB1E1tuk7kfo1 500.png|Randy, Howard and Plop Plop hugging each other Tumblr nn5z5jVa4e1tabrv3o1 500.jpg Tumblr nn5db7M3ax1tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Howard new born baby frog with Randy Ninjafan - 285.jpg|Rachel give Ninja (Randy) a massage Ninjafan 187.png|Rachel ironing Ninja's scarf Tumblr nnjgx02U181tuk7kfo1 1280.png|Ninja of '05 saving Young Randy and Young Howard Tumblr npasmczpA21un1zwno1 1280.png|Randy and Howard wearing 80's party outfits Tumblr npc82vhxjj1qilqqno4 1280.png|Randy and Howard are shrink Tumblr nr9pbn4wj01uugjfxo1 1280.jpg|Howard pretend catch the Ninja (Randy) Open-uri20150422-7119-1xg0un 2457a496.jpeg Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:The Chosen One Category:Narrators Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:The Messiah Category:Legacy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Forgivers Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Magic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilante Category:Elementals Category:Destructive Category:Monster Slayers Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Famous Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Contradictory Category:Bully Slayers Category:Arrogant Category:Wise Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Hypnotists Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes from the past Category:Loyal Category:Pacifists Category:Master Combatants Category:Supporters